


What a good night, indeed.

by zirrytheism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL FLUFFY AND CUTE KEEP READING, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Louis is jealous, M/M, Um what else, it has a happy ending omg, jealous larry, jealous!louis, nick is here btw, no smut oops - Freeform, this is my first work dont fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirrytheism/pseuds/zirrytheism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from Alexa Chung's birthday party, Louis couldn't come because he has a migraine, Nick was there... stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a good night, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I don't know how this posting-a-work stuff works. Enjoy reading though! :)
> 
> P.S.: It's short 'cause it's only a headcanon.

Harry turned off the ignition right after parking his BMW in the garage. He marches upstairs, seeing his boyfriend on his phone. He plops down the couch, pecking on Louis' cheek.

"Hi babe," Louis greets, looking up from his phone. "How was the party?"

"I had a lot of fun and everyone were pretty drunk." Harry tsks. "So I decided to just go home early since you didn't want me to get drunk— thought a fight would be the last thing I'd want for tonight." He smiles, seeing Louis restraining himself from giggling.

"That's good then. You didn't forget to greet her happy birthday for me, did you?" Louis furrows his eyebrows, gently slapping Harry's thigh.

Harry shakes his head and smiles. "She's still sad as to why you can't come. She insisted me returning home to take care of you rather than being there and I told her you said the same." He laughs. "I even told her you threatened me by going home to your mum's for the rest of the break if I stayed in bed with you. So let's just say, you've basically won us both."

Louis laughs as well. "I win everybody, don't I?"

"She also said that that really sounded like something you'd say." Harry smiles at him, intertwining their hands. "'Course you do, babe, I'm an example."

"You're a fucking sap, stop it." Louis bites his lip, trying to resist himself from blushing.

Harry sighs. "Well, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, my 2-hour sleep really helped." Louis smiles at him. "So tell me who were there."

Harry hums, remembering certain faces. "Well, Ed was there, Niall, too— both drunk, you know the drill. Jamie was there, Josh, the team, Tanya, who else?" Harry fidgets, trying to remember more. "Nick was there too, Alan, Ryan-"

"Wait, who?" Louis interrupts.

"Ryan Thompson, you don't remember him? The one who brought our wardrobe when Alexa couldn't make it, he's that guy." Harry clarifies and continues. "Scott was there, too, Ben..."

"No, not him." Louis furrows his eyebrows. "The one before him."

"Alan- Oh... Nick?" Harry bites the inside of his cheek, knowing where this is going.

"Yeah, Nick." Louis mentions the name, tasting like poison to his tongue. "You two talked?"

Harry reluctantly nods his head and tries to save himself. "Okay, so we talked, just really catching up and having a nice laugh-"

Before Harry knows it, Louis lets go of his hand, standing up en route to their room.

"Lou, come on." Harry stands up as well, sighing. "I can't have friends now?"

Louis breathes deeply, turning around to look at Harry. "Harry, that's not it. I don't keep you from having friends— we both know that— it's the fact that it's him that makes me sick to my stomach."

"What's it to you about us being friends?" Harry rests his palms on his hips. "'Cause Lou, I don't get it. Don't you trust me?"

Louis exhales, trying his best to lessen the pressure in his chest. "I do trust you, it's him that I don't trust!"

"Well, at least show it?" Harry huffs, not wanting to make their argument any longer.

Harry is too kind to reject anyone's approach, Louis thought. Hell, that kid apologizes to an insect. He trusts him, he really does. It's the people around him that he doesn't, and he hates the idea of Harry misunderstanding that.

"You think it's so easy, don't you?" Louis squints. "Because last time I checked, he likes you the same way I like you."

And with that, Louis storms off, smashing their bedroom door close.

Harry tries to get himself together, inhaling and exhaling in the process.

He turns off the telly and the AC, drinking a glass of cold water after, that helped him calm himself down and process everything that's going on in his head. He then turns off the lights, entering their bedroom as well. 

He sees that Louis is facing away from his side of bed, his lampshade already turned off. He has tucked himself but Harry doubts he's already asleep.

He unbuttons his shirt, his jeans, leaving him with only his boxers. He walks to their bed, inserting himself in the duvet, laying on his stomach.

Louis felt the dipping of the bed, biting the inside of his cheek to contain himself from feeling anything he is supposed to be feeling.

Harry extends his hand, wrapping it around Louis' waist, pulling him to his chest with all his strength. He succeeds, kissing Louis' nape as a reward for himself.

Louis lets himself go from his grip and Harry gives in, determined to make a distance between them. Harry sighs, laying his cheek on his knuckles.

"Just so you know, I like you the way he likes me."

Louis felt butterflies in his stomach and kept himself from reacting to the tingles he felt from his throat.

He finally swallows his pride, rolling to Harry's side, inserting his head into Harry's arm, situating himself in such a comfortable position.

Harry smiles while Louis seems to be asleep, giving no reaction at all. He ends the night by pecking on the forehead hovering his lips, tightening his embrace just right.

**Author's Note:**

> TWEET ME AT @wydniaz WHAT YALL THINK OMG


End file.
